


Rock, Parchment, Scissors

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Guy and Marian find themselves trapped in a broom closet together, there's nothing left to do but talk... about their relationship... and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Parchment, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I wrote this for a birthday pressie for [](http://thymelady.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thymelady.livejournal.com/)**thymelady** , and I've been meaning to post it for about a month now. Oops! This is just the first part - might be three or four chapters... not sure yet. :)

The Nightwatchman scurried through the castle as quickly as her feet would carry her, panting hard in the chilly, Autumn air. It had been an abysmal night, and nothing had quite gone according to plan. The full moon had shone too brightly, illuminating the secret pathway Marian often used to exit the castle for her nightly good deeds. To make matters worse, Guy had changed the guard schedule without her knowledge, and she had nearly been caught by the sea of ineptitude more than once. The shadows had saved her, but continuing on her mission was far too risky. So, she made her way back into the castle, heading for her bedchamber and praying no one would see her. _Tomorrow_ , she told herself sternly, sulking as she thought of the poor who would go hungry that night. _I will fix this tomorrow._

Suddenly, she heard a familiar, deep voice ring out from the far end of the corridor.

“That makes no sense, Allan,” Guy growled at his manservant as they turned the corner. “Rock would rip right through parchment..."

Marian skidded to a halt, her eyes wide underneath her mask as she stared back at Guy. She stood frozen and quivering for a moment, as the black knight and his manservant drew closer to her. She was caught. There was no way out. Guy would have her this time, and he would no doubt see her hang for her treachery... her betrayal. She stared down at her feet, and gulped quietly. She couldn't quite believe that after all she'd done, after how hard she'd fought, that she would go out with such a tiny little whimper, instead of a bang.

It was then that she noticed that she was engulfed in darkness; the shadows were still hiding her. Quickly, she looked up at Guy and Allan, who were moving closer by the second. Neither had noticed her thus far - in fact, Guy seemed too preoccupied with the new game Allan had taught him earlier that day to notice much of anything. _Maybe, just maybe..._ she thought to herself as she eyed a nearby broom closet...

Stealthily, she tiptoed to the door of the broom closet and slid inside of it, quietly shutting the door. The closet was no more than a tiny crack between the stone walls of the castle, barely big enough for Marian to even hide in; and it was nearly empty, save for a very large bucket and an old mop in the back. Moonlight streamed in through the cracks in the heavy, wooden door, shining a tiny bit of light into the otherwise pitch black room. Marian held her breath, watching Guy and Allan walk past her, still bickering.

“No, you're cheating, Allan. I don't care what you say. My rock will not be defeated by a lousy piece of parchment!” Marian heard Guy whine as quickly passed.

With tall, dark and stabby gone, Marian breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the handle of the door. With any luck, she'd duck out of the closet and continue on to her bedchamber. There, she'd spend the rest of the night sulking and throwing knives at those little drawings she'd made of Guy and the Sheriff. Marian smiled beneath her mask, thinking of the happy therapy. After such a terrible night, she really did need the release, after all. Grabbing onto the door handle, she gave it a firm twist...

_CRACK!_

Marian stared down the long, metal object in her hand and gave a tiny squeak. The entire handle had broken completely off, thanks to years of dampness and heavy rust. She cursed quietly, sitting the broken piece of metal down on the stone floor as she began to fiddle with the latch. She tried forcing it with her fingers, and then with a dagger she pulled out of her boot. However, she realized it was hopeless after only a few moments. The latch would not budge at all without its handle; thus, someone would have to open the door for her from the outside. No relaxation, no happy fun times of throwing knives at Guy's likeness and worst of all, no way for the Nightwatchman to escape unnoticed.

“Oh, for crying out loud." She muttered to herself furiously, realizing she had just jumped from the frying pan into the fire. “Could this night get any worse?!”


End file.
